


According to Plan

by FantasyFiend09



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/pseuds/FantasyFiend09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aedan Cousland is all grown up and Nathaniel has noticed, but it's not that simple.  Aedan has taken up with Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcat/gifts).



> Recipe for this story:
> 
> Take one sick mind; Pour in Kelcat's A Dear Diary Moment and Next Time; Imagine possible sequels to Next Time; Let stew all day.

 

* * *

Aedan had been a nice looking boy when Nathaniel left for the Free Marches, but still too young to be seen as anything other than Fergus' tag-along little brother. If he had given it any thought, Nathaniel might have realised that the boy would grow into a handsome young man one day. But he had not given it any thought.

He and Fergus had treated the lad as a child: offering him sweets and letting him tag along when their mood was charitable and hiding from him or locking him out of Fergus' room when their mood was not. He had given the boy little thought when he left for the Free Marches. But that was eight years ago.

The next time Nathaniel laid eyes on Aedan Cousland, the younger man had become his father's murderer, the Hero of Ferelden, and the Warden-Commander. Nathaniel, on the other hand, was a prisoner awaiting execution for attempting to reclaim a few of his disgraced family's possessions.

The sight of the much-changed younger Cousland had brought the expected anger and spite, but it had brought unexpected feelings as well.

The boy's rounded features had sharpened, his lanky limbs had become muscular, and his eyes, still large and deep blue, had developed an intensity that spoke of things seen and done beyond the protective confines of the Highever estate. Nathaniel had been aroused.

Over the next few days, Nathaniel had found that his fantasies of punishing Aedan for his crimes against his family had taken on a very different nature. And then, as Nathaniel learned more about his father's actions during the Blight and the crimes committed against the Couslands, he found that the roles of his fantasies reversed: he was the one gagged and tied, while Aedan sought a tasty revenge.

At some point, the two made peace with the past and the anger and guilt bled out of their relationship. By that point, all that was left was Nathaniel's lust. Sure, he had grown to like and respect Aedan, but he was constantly aware of his want, his _need_ for the other man's body. Unfortunately, by that point Aedan had taken a lover.

" _Fucking mage._ "

Nathaniel attempted to hide his disdain for the ridiculous robed man who had weaselled his way into Aedan's bed. The foolish flirt did not deserve such a man.

Luckily, the mage was just that: a foolish flirt. And as he had flirted with Nathaniel, the noble had developed a plan.

During one of Aedan's absences on Warden business, Nathaniel had plied the mage with vast amounts of alcohol and applied all of his skill at seduction. By the end of the night, the mage had been begging for him, and he had pretended to be reluctant. He pretended to be reluctant every night Aedan was away, and the mage grew bolder and bolder in pursing him.

Having seduced Anders, Nathaniel needed only to arrange for Aedan to catch his lover cheating. The mage made the next step easy for him.

Anders continued his daily pursuit of Nathaniel, even the day Aedan returned to the keep. He asked Nathaniel to meet him after supper, so Nathaniel suggested the small library upstairs. He knew full well that Aedan always retired to that library between supper and bed. He was actually surprised at Anders' stupidity that the mage did not object to the location.

Nathaniel was smug during supper. The foolish mage would soon be cast aside and Nathaniel would make sure that he was on hand to provide Aedan with intimate comfort.

Ideally, Anders would be caught with someone other than Nathaniel. He worried that Aedan might resent his role in Anders' cheating. But it would be far more complicated to arrange things with another person.

He would have to do his best to make Aedan think that Anders was the aggressor and he was reluctant. He pretended to drink heavily over super, hoping to be able to claim intoxication affected his judgement.

After supper, Nathaniel made a comment about seeking a bottle of something stronger as he left the dining hall. He made his way upstairs to the library and chose a book to look at while he waited. He poured a glass of brandy and set it next to him to add to his appearance of intoxication.

Anders would arrive soon, whereas Aedan would do his usual nightly rounds before arriving. Nathaniel had to time things just right so that Aedan caught them in the act.

The door creaked and Nathaniel saw Anders' dirty blond hair as the mage peeked inside.

"You wanted to talk?" Nathaniel feigned innocence.

The mage gave him a lusty grin. "No, talking wasn't my plan. I said I wanted to see you. But even that is only a fraction of what I want to do to you tonight."

Nathaniel played up a surprised look. "Anders, I don't know..."

The mage was on his knees in front of him kissing him hard. The blond broke the kiss long enough to grab Nathaniel's book and toss it aside before climbing into his lap and kissing him passionately again. The tongue that plundered Nathaniel's mouth was insistent and he let himself respond. He let himself moan as the hot, wet mouth went from his lips to his jaw and then nibbled on his ear.

He had to admit that he had enjoyed his time with the mage. He might even miss the man's enthusiasm once the game was over. His body was responding so happily to the mage's nimble fingers and wicked tongue, he almost forgot to play reluctant.

"Anders..."

"Shh...you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maker, yes! But...we shouldn't..."

"If it feels good, go with it." And with that the mage slipped off his lap and began unlacing his breeches. Before he knew it, he was naked from the waist down and the mage's head was between his thighs placing wet kisses everywhere but where he most wanted that mouth to be. He made a frustrated noise and the mage gave a chuckle before wrapping a hand around his rigid length.

The mage teased him with his tongue before taking him into his mouth. Maker, the mage was good with his mouth! No wonder Aedan had taken the man as his lover. This would be a perfect time for Aedan to walk in. Part of Nathaniel prayed the door would open, and part of him wanted the mage at his feet to finish his fantastic work uninterrupted.

He tried to stall, tried to turn his mind to other things and delay his climax, but the mage was too skilled. Nathaniel was as his mercy, and soon he was arching his back and crying out with his release.

"That should get you in the mood," Anders was smirking at him proudly. At least it seemed that the mage was in no rush.

Nathaniel pulled the other man down on top of him, kissing him deeply as his hands ran up under his robes. "You are wearing far too much," he growled.

Anders gave another chuckle as he shucked off his robe and let it fall to the floor. Then he straddled Nathaniel's lap in all his naked glory. Nathaniel could not help but admire the golden hue of his skin in the soft light. He really was a magnificent creature. It was a shame that he stood between Nathaniel and the young man he so desperately craved.

This would be another good time for that young man to enter the library. Surely the sight of his lover completely naked and straddling another man would make an impression.

As Anders kissed him more deeply, his mind struggled to focus on anything other than the man on his lap. His hands moved by themselves, one to the mage's back and the other to his throbbing length. The mage gave a delicious gasp as Nathaniel wrapped his hand firmly around him and began pumping. Both men moved their hips in time with Nathaniel's fist.

His lips and mouth took advantage of the mage's chest pressed against his face, and he delighted in the sounds that he brought from the other man's mouth. He completely forgot about stalling, and soon Anders was moaning his name as he spilled into his hand.

" _Fuck,_ " Nathaniel thought as his mind cleared a bit. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, true, but he had forgotten his grand plan.

He watched Anders nervously, hoping the mage was not done with their evening. As if reading his mind, Anders rested his lips against Nathaniel's ear.

"I'm not done with you yet." As the mage pulled away, he placed a vial into Nathaniel's hand. "Now be a good man and prepare me."

" _Thank the Maker for Warden stamina!_ "

Nathaniel stood from the couch and bent the mage over it. He opened the vial and poured oil over two of his fingers. He placed the cork back in and set it aside before turning his attention back to the mage stretched out before him.

Anders braced himself on the back of the couch with one knee resting on the seat of the couch. Nathaniel ran his dry hand reassuringly over the mage's back as he used a slick finger to begin massaging his entrance.

It was only after carefully adding a second finger and being vigilant in his stretching that he realised the irony in being so gentle with the very man he was attempting to ruin. He told himself that his care in preparing Anders was just a way of stalling. After all, this was sure to be the finale.

Having oiled his own length, Nathaniel positioned himself behind the mage. He gently massaged the man's smooth back as he slowly pushed his way inside. The string of happy expletives from the man beneath him made him smile as they both stood frozen, adjusting to the sensation.

He slowly pulled back and was in the process of thrusting forward again, hard, when the door next to them opened. Nathaniel had been expecting this, but still his body froze in fear with adrenaline coursing through his veins and his heart pounding in his ears. He was certain that he must have softened completely within Anders.

It took several moments before Nathaniel had the courage to bring his eyes up to meet Aedan's.

Nathaniel had imagined a variety of possible looks in Aedan's eyes upon walking in on his lover with Nathaniel: hurt, anger, rage, confusion.

None of his imaginings prepared Nathaniel for the look of pure hunger and lust that filled those bright blue oceans. The young man was smiling, greedily.

"Now that is quite a sight," the young man purred, taking a step forward and closing the door behind himself.

Nathaniel was completely confused.

Aedan walked up to them, and Nathaniel began to extract himself from the mage beneath him.

"Oh no! Don't stop on my account." Nathaniel listened for any sound of upset in that voice, but he found none. "Please continue."

"You are more than welcome to join." Anders' voice held no surprise or concern. "You don't mind, do you Nathaniel?" he asked casually over his shoulder.

Aedan did not wait for a reply before walking behind Nathaniel and gently stroking his back under his shirt. "Didn't even bother to finish stripping?" There was a smirk in the question.

Nathaniel still could not find his voice, so Aedan removed the shirt for him without an answer. And then the hands on his back began to roam and were joined by an enthusiastic mouth.

"Where's the oil?"

Nathaniel did not know if he was shuddering at Aedan's rich voice so close to his ear or the implications of his Commander's question. He barely managed to point out the vial.

What he did know was that he was once again fully hardened within Anders. The mage was twitching restlessly beneath him, but Nathaniel remained motionless as Aedan prepared him.

"Oh hurry up and fuck him already!" Anders snapped at Aedan.

Aedan's dark chuckle in Nathaniel's ear was enough to push him over the edge alone, and he had to clamp down on the coil in his stomach. He would not embarrass himself by coming before Aedan even entered him. He had waited for this for too long.

For this? This was not how he imagined it. Not at all! But...looking down at Anders' smooth golden back below him, feeling the mage's tight heat around him, feeling Aedan grab his hip firmly as he finished preparing him...this certainly had its appeal.

And then thought became impossible as Aedan pushed himself inside with one swift, powerful thrust. Nathaniel bit Anders' shoulder to keep from screaming.

Aedan gave him only a moment to adjust before falling into a rhythm of fast, hard thrusts. Each blow filled Nathaniel completely and drove him deep into Anders, who writhed and moaned beneath him.

The chorus of their grunts and moans and the slapping sound of skin against skin filled Nathaniel's ears like music. The pressure within his stomach swelled and he pumped Anders' length ferociously, determined to make the mage come first.

Anders screamed out his release with a few dirty comments about the Maker and his bride. His body contracted around Nathaniel and he knew he was done. It was only due to the magic of Anders' mouth from earlier in the evening that Nathaniel had lasted as long as he had. He dug his hands deep into Anders' hips as he emptied himself inside him.

Nathaniel rested his head on Anders' back, the two men panting as one, as Aedan continued thrusting into Nathaniel with feral delight. The sensation of being filled, fucked, so roughly after such a powerful release had Nathaniel scratching at the ends of his sanity. And then the thrusts grew erratic and Nathaniel felt Aedan spill deep within him.

The three men crumpled together onto the couch. There were little satisfied murmurs and sighs as their bodies recovered from pleasure and exertion.

"Well, Anders," Aedan began casually, "I'm glad that you finally snagged this prize, but next time can we meet up in the bedroom?"

Nathaniel's head swam. Prize? Wait, did they mean him? "What...?"

Aedan gave a deep chuckle that vibrated through Nathaniel as he rested his head on the younger man's chest. "I hope you don't mind, Nate. I told Anders all about my childhood crush on you. Turns out he and I have similar taste. But that's no excuse for rutting in the library when I have a massive bed down the hall. Next time we'll use that."

Then suddenly, Aedan grew a little stiff. "There will be a next time, won't there?" Nathaniel heard the hints of worry and hope in the younger man's voice and it made him dizzy with desire.

"Oh there'll be a next time," he assured Aedan, "but on one condition." He turned so they were face to face, his eyes looking deep into those bright blue oceans. "You have to kiss me."

There was no hesitation before Aedan's lips were smashed against his, their teeth colliding and their tongue's stroking and wrestling together. It was only the desperate need for air that forced them to break the kiss.

The couch was too small, and Nathaniel's muscles were beginning to cramp and ache. "About that bed," he began tentatively. He was not sure to what extent he was being invited into Aedan and Anders' private world.

"Excellent idea," Anders piped up. He threw on his robe and watched as the others took longer to dress. When Nathaniel and Aedan made it to the door, Anders kissed each of them in turn before pulling them down the hallway.

" _Not exactly according to plan_ ," Nathaniel thought, looking at his new lovers, " _but only because I never dreamed up a plan this good."_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmm...I just realized that even this managed to end in fluff. Sigh...


End file.
